bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:VicVague/Coolest boss vs boss ideas
Feel free to disagree 10. Watchdog of the Old Lords vs. Champion Gundyr Champion is pretty dman relentless, but his inability to stagger the Watchdog will be his diadvantage, because he is used to going linebacker on you or gutkicking you ten feet into the air. Watchdog has his charge attack that would knock Gundyr around really badly, however and the continuous fire damage. Gundyr however would have the neverending barrage of smashes and slams that would eventually make the fire hound fall over and explode. Winner: Champion Gundyr 9. Blood-Starved Beast vs. Crystal Sage This one is easier than the last. While BSB is trying to get to the clones and real sage, he is going to continuously bombarded by Sages spells and ranged attacks. Poison won't be able to save the Beast either, though it will do some damage. Winner: Crystal Sage 8. Darkeater Midir, Soul of Cinder, Nameless King vs. Moon Presence This is very easy. The Moon Presence just has to do the 1hp AOE and hit them all once and they are instantly dead. Sure Nameless and Cinder have 2nd phases, but MP will blast them away again easily. Winner: Moon Presence 7. Soul of Cinder vs. Vicar Amelia and Shadows of Yharnam Soul would destroy Amelia in a one on one with the fire so this is a good balance. The Shaodws wouldn't keep themselves from attacking Soul while he charges up the AOE and they wouldn't be able to dodge his combos, so they would get slammed around a lot, but Amelia would sometimes heal up but still get devastated by the fire and ranged attacks. Winner: Soul of Cinder 6. Witches of Hemwick vs. Deacons of the Deep I had to. I can't go into detail without pitying the Witches and Deacons, but the Deacons numbers wouldn't allow the Mad Ones to get into the mass and kill the temporary target and their curse orbs or whatever would do plenty of damage. The Deacons don't hit too hard but still do damage. Winner: Deacons of the Deep 5. Curse Rotted Greatwood vs. Lawrence, the First Vicar Fire vs Wood. Wood burns. Winner: Lawrence, the First Vicar 4. Orphan of Kos vs. Yhorm the Giant The Orphan does have big damage, nasty combos, different damage types and all that, but Yhorm the Giant is still Yhorm the GIANT and you won't tell me otherwise, as if Orphan could use the stormruler. Yhorm would take his massive cleaver and beat the cause of Kos' matural death to death. Winner: Yhorm the Giant This one is sure to trigger a few people 3. Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower vs. Abyss Watchers Sure Maria has good damage and all, but she lacks the consistant brutality the the Watcher wield mercilessly. In the 2nd phase (Watchers) Maria is screwed because that Lord of Cinder isn't called that for nothing. I feel like the Watchers would barely win, so it's close for sure, but the Watchers would send her to a battered womens shelter and move on. Winner: Abyss Watchers 2. Demon Prince vs Rom, the Vacuous Spider Rom needs to meteor showers to save her, otherwise she is toast. Even with the arcane bombardments, Rom is still going to get the shit clawed out of her to no end and the lesser spiders will get insta killed and feel pretty silly about it. Winner: Demon Prince Time to go crazy 1. Pontiff Sulyvahn, Dragonslayer Armour, and Oceirus, the Consumed King vs. Ebrietas, Daughter of the Cosmos, One Reborn (No Bell Maidens), Darkbeast Paarl and Amygdala One Reborn is here to soak up damage. Oceirus and Armour will do the main damage, but Ebrietas does huge damage with the lunge/slam attack. Darkbeast Paarl will spam the AOE a lot because of his foes getting up close and shock them up really nicely. Pontiff's clone will be almost pointless for his foes because they don't plan to be dodging anything. Amygdala will do great damage with his arcane multi arm slam attack and easily stunlock Dragonslayer Armour to death. Ebrietas will do the A Call Beyond triple burst and do massive damage and finish some off her foes off. Winner: Bloodborne Ambassadors Category:Blog posts